The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for facilitating communication between a video source and display panel and, more particularly to, techniques for data centric rather than frame centric video information to facilitate efficient communication between the video source and the display panel.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the marketplace today, there are a wide variety of electronic devices available for a wide variety of purposes. Such devices include cellular telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, personal computers, televisions, headphones, Bluetooth® enabled watches, printers, and cameras, just to name a few. As display technology becomes more and more sophisticated, more and more data is communicated between a video source and the display panel that presents video information. For example, ever increasing screen resolutions are resulting in significant increases in data that is presented for display on these higher resolution displays. Oftentimes, the bandwidth constraints for transporting this data from the video source to the display panel may be a limiting factor for such increased data transports.
Additionally, there is a trend towards connector convergence, whereby the same connectors may be used for a variety of purposes, such as power, asynchronous data, and isochronous video data simultaneously. However, there may be a limited amount of communications bandwidth offered by techniques, as bandwidth considerations must be made for both video transport and the additional features (e.g., asynchronous data communications). Traditionally, when dedicated interfaces are used for video data (e.g., VGA for analog video data or DVI/DisplayPort/HDMI for digital video data), a full frame of video data is transmitted at the frame rate, requiring significant bandwidth.
Further, as higher-bandwidth data transmission becomes more desirable (e.g., for higher-resolution applications), it may be beneficial to incorporate forward error correction (FEC). FEC is a used to control errors in data transmission by the source of the transmission providing redundant data to the destination of the transmission. Using this redundant data, the destination may correct any erroneous data of the transmission. Unfortunately, traditional display interfaces use low level symbol encoding schemes (e.g., 8B10B encoding) that incur overhead (e.g., 20% overhead in 8B10B encoding).